Interview bersama Anggota U17
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: interview aneh bin ajaib, mengundang para anggota U-17 terkeren. tapi ternyata apa yang mereka lalui tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan mereka! dan berakhir dengan bencana.


**TAKE A MOMENT FOR U-17 INTERVIEW**

**Disclaimer : Om Takeshi Konomi  
**

**Summary : Para anggota U-17 di interview oleh Host ga tau diri...  
**

**Warning : gaje, bikin kier-kier, silakan baca, silakan di Review.**

* * *

**ON AIR-**

**Studio 1-JURUSTANGMUN(maju terus pantang mundur)**

**CILEDUG. 19.05 pm.**

Yuzu : Halooo…. Di sini Yuzuna, ah kalian boleh panggil aku Yuzu. Senang sekali bisa menghadiri pesta selametan para pemain baru di Shintenipuri.

Niatnya sih motong tumpeng tapi karena Budget nggak mencukupi kami sama-sama motong wortel ama kubis.

Yuzu : Well….Yuzu sudah menyiapkan acara khusus Interview untuk para Chara di Shintenipuri, kali ini Yuzu mengundang 4 tumbal—eh salah 4 tamu untuk menjawab seluruh Pertanyaan dari para Readers, meski baru permulaan,

**Ini dia Special Guest untuk periode pertama!**

**Tokugawa Kazuya**

**Irie Kanata**

**Yamato Yudai**

**Oni Juujirou.**

Yuzu : saa… mari kita mulai… loh kenapa muka kalian semrawut begitu, ini Fanfic pertama aku untuk mengorbitkan kalian ke Mars-eh bukan ke dunia entertainment…!

Irie : bukan begitu masalahnya Yuzu chan*berdehem sambil garuk-garuk kepala*

Yuzu : trus?

Tokugawa : Ya kalo mau undang sih undang, tapi kita nggak perlu diiket-iket begini kan? Memangnya kita ini Bayem?

Yuzu : yah kalian juga, udah aku dateng baek-baek buat ngundang tapi yang ada malah kalian pada ngabur semua, pake ngeles pula, ya udah…

Yamato : ah.. souka.. lebih baik kau lepaskan kami sebelum Oni menggulingkan kamera di depan.

Yuzu : hai-hai… aku ini orang baik jadi diem ya…

*setelah ngelepasin tali pake Obor—ampe Irie kelojotan takut kebakar, Interview dimulai…*

Yuzu : baiiikkk…~~ mina san… selamat datang para Readers yang terhormat, sekarang Yuzu sudah siap membacakan pertanyaan eksekusi untuk keempat tokoh keren kita…

Yamato : apa maksudmu pertanyaan Eksekusi?*Sweatdrop*

Yuzu : *pura-pura nggak denger* Okee… mari kita mulai dari pertanyaan pertama…

_**YachikoOyama:**_

_**Kenapa Muka Oni serem banget sich… pengen gitu sekali-kali di pakein bando ama blush on biar manis dikiiiitt…..! please yaaa…!**_

Semua :…...

Yuzu : jadiiii~~~ bagaimana Oni sann? *ngelirik penuh kelicikan* *semua bergidik ngeri*

Oni : sampe mati pun aku tak akan melakukannya…!

Yuzu : aiih jangan begitu, ini permintaan Readers lo…. Daaaannn~~~ lakukan saja apa KA-TA-KU… *senyum seram penuh keiblisan yang jahanam*

Irie : *nutup mata*

Tokugawa: *banjir keringet*

Yamato : *ngangguk-nggangguk kayak lagunya Project pop-*

Oni : NOOOOOOOO! *kamera pecah, lampu jatoh, pusing, dan mual-mual(?)

Beberapa saat kemudian…...-IKLAN INDO***-rasa Kolor ijo

Oni dengan bando Pink dan blush On merah sudah tampil dan duduk manis menahan rasa malu yang pengen banget dia lampiaskan dengan terjun dari pucuk monas ato nyemplung dari pantung bundaran HI.

Irie : Bhuh….*nutup mulut padahal ngempet banget pengen ketawa—takut ntar pulang langsung di Black Jack Knife ama Oni*

Tokugawa : *Melotot tingkat kabupaten*

Yamato : *nungging-nungging sambil nahan ketawa…!*

Yuzu : okeeeehhhh(Dalem hati: hahahahahhaa rasain lo…! Sapa suru dateng ke sini!) kita lanjut aja ya…

Irie : kenapa seperti Truth or Dare sih?

_**e. Ryomachaelaimoetz**_

_**Tokugawa chaaan…. Lakuin tari hula-hula dong… oh iya sebelumnya akuw mau Tanya apa kamu dan Iri chan sudah jadi Couple—baca—Yaoi Couple?**_

Irie :…..NANIIIIIIIIII!?*pasang tampang OMG*

Yamato : perasaan kenal tuh sama nama pengirimnya….?

Yuzu : nah sebelum kau melakukan tari hula-hula, jawab dulu pertanyaan..ehem…itu…

Tokugawa : ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Yuzu : oke sekarang menarilah…

Tokugawa : Sekarang?

Yuzu : iya iyalah masa mau taun depaan?

Tokugawa :*mikir…mikir…mikirrr terus aja To…cepetaaaaan!* Ga ah…

Semua : WOW..SINGKAT, PADAT, NGGAK BERISI!

Yuzu : cepetaaaan! Ini acara Live tauk… gua bakar juga loo *Kids don't try this at home! Author mantan preman Beringharjo*

Tokugawa : *siap-siap ama Raketnya*

Yuzu : *siap-siap dengan panci dan pemukul Baseball*

Readers… inilah jadinya… kayak 1+1+=2. Nah kalo ini Yuzu+Tokugawa =….?

**CIAAAAT! BAK BUK BAK BUK! DIESS KROMPYANG! GEDUMBRANG!**

Yamato : UWAAAA…. Ei kalian! Hentikan, istigfar(?) ini studio bisa jadi lapangan tempur!

Yuzu+Tokugawa: BERISSSSIIIKKK LUUUU! *Nendang Yamato ampe mencelat ke Jalur Gaza!*

Setelah peperangan berkepanjangan antara Author(Host) dengan si Guestnya… suasana ternyata kembali normal… setelah Irie berhasil men-smash- keduanya dengan sangat indaahh~~ tetapi studio sudah tak berbentuk jadi apa mau dikata….!

Yuzu : *ngos-ngossan, setengah bengek* hah hoh…kampret… guest nggak tau malu.. udah ah lanjut lagi ke pertanyaan ke 3.

_**E. Ryoganakmetaltempe**_

_**sebenarnya Yamato san itu minus ga sih? n Kenapa musti pake kacamata item? Emangnya dia dulu buta ya? Bwt Toku san… aku pengen liat kamu pake daster…bareng ama Yamato ya.. muach**_

irie : Nggak salah lagi kan? Kok pengirimnya pada alay semua sih?

Yamato : yang jadi pertanyaan apa maksudmu dengan 'buta' kamu liat sendiri kan sekarang mataku masi normal? Dan apa maksudnya dengan DASTER?

Yuzu : sudah jelas gitu kok ya musti aku perjelas lagi? Emang aku ini guru bahasa?

Yamato : OGAAH! Nanti image ku bisa hancur jadi BUTIRAN DEBU..

Oni : kayak nama lagu ya? *lirik-lirik(lirikkan matamu menarik hatii~~~)*

Tokugawa : kamu ngajak perang lagi ni? Aku ladeni…

Yuzu : *siap-siap bawa golok* ah nggak aku nggak maksa, kecuali kamu mau duet tu ma Yamato…

Akhirnya setelah diberitahu oleh Irie perihal Golok super tajem yang baru aja di asah… kedua manusia itu tak kuasa menahan kepedihan dan air mata yang akan membanjiri seluruh Mess U-17 sepulang dari interview gila ini.

Irie : BHWAHAHAHHAAA…! HIHIHIHI…! HAHAHAA…!

Yuzu : WAKAKAKAKAKA…..

Oni : HOHOHOHO…(kapan Oni berubah tertawanya kayak gini?)

Yamato : Dieem nape! Rese bener, dah dibela-belain kayak orang sinting masih diketawain..

Yuzu : ini memang sesi untuk 'menjatuhkan-image-keren-cowok-Shintenipuri'.. HAHAHAHAHA…!

Tokugawa :… kok….jadiii….*sweatdrop*

Irie+tokugawa+Oni+Yamato : SETAN….! *gambaran neraka*

Yuzu : jadi bisa kita teruskan interviewnya?

Irie : Nggak! Aku mau pulang, aku nggak sudi disuruh-suruh..!

Yuzu : hei bocah kacamata sialan, kalau kau protes akan kulempar kau ke jalur GAZA…

Irie : bodo! Dasar Host sinting!

Akhirnya keduanya kembali beradu jotos-adu tending-adu jambak-adu main congklak(?),dan aduhai keren sekali ada cowok cakep *Author di smash Oni*

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wah tak terasa jam berputar-putar, selama Author sedang berkelahi dengan Irie kita ke BackStage yuk… Flash Back-ada perbincangan apa sebelum Irie cs datang ke 'Kantor-pusat-pengadilan-Yuzuna-yukito-si yang mulia-terdakwa-dan tersaksi-?

LET SEE :

**PELABUHAN MERAK-13.00 pm**

Irie : kita bener-bener bego ya?

Yamato : apa maksudmu Irie kun? Wajahmu seolah-olah ingin mengatakan aku ingin bunuh diri

Irie : masalah itu nggak mungkin, aku baru aja digambar sama Takeshi Konomi san masa aku kudu mati secepet itu? Eniwei… kita jauh2 dari Jepang ke Ciledug Cuma mau diinterview?

Tokugawa : *Cuma diem kaya kodok*

Oni : *ngangguk-angguk*

Yamato : kurasa kita memang mau diadili….?

Irie : makanya kita ini bego… mau aja di kerjain…

Yamato : udah ah, daripada nama kita tercoreng-coreng… mending datengin aja…

Irie : semoga apa yang kau katakan benar Yamato san…. *sweatdrop*

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashbacknya sih gitu…tapi kenyataannya Yamato bukanlah Mama Lauren yang bisa liat masa depan jadi begini endingnya….

Yuzu : huh uda ah kesel aku… acara opo to ki… hei kalian…. Bergembiralah karena sepertinya jam ON AIR kita sudah selesai, berkemaslah!

*4 orang itu sujud sukur kayak habis keluar dari rutan pondok bamboo…*

Irie : God…makasi udah kasi jalan… I LOP U PULL

Tokugawa : halah lebay lu… cepet kita pulang aku nggak tahan lagi..

Yuzu : jangan lupa besok aka nada tamu lagi…

Yamato : siapaa?

Yuzu : Shiraishi, Atobe, nggg….. siapa ni, Tezuka, Yukimura…ama Tachibana… beruntunglah mereka kapten… jadi g susah… jangan lupa sampein yaa…

Semua : *waah bed piling ni… mereka mau diapain lagi?*

Yuzu : ngapain bengong? Mau aku interview lagi? Kalo boleh aku buat sesi ke 2 lo… authornya baik kan?

Semua : HAAAAAHH NGGGAAAK! MAKASIH! KAMI MAU PULANG!

Yuzu : eeee…nggak bisa begitu, sebagai ganti kerusakan yang kalian buat kalian bisa jadi OB disini selama 3 bulan…

Irie : nggak maaauu…! 3 bulan sama aja di neraka!

Yamato : benarrr!*demo bawa parang*

Yuzu : kalo gitu ganti jadi 3 taon ya,, ni kan fanfic jadi sah-sah aja….

Semua : KAMIIII KERJAKAAAAAN!*ngibrit ke belakang panggung langsung bersih2*

Yuzu : hahhahaaa… dasar orang-orang aneh, padahal mereka keren tapi mau jadi OB?

Ya udahlah… makasih ya udah membaca, selanjutnya akan ada interview ke 2 bersama para Buchou kita tersayang….. tolong review dan comentnya… :D

* * *

_**U-17 BLOG POSTING (today)**_

_**Blog room :**_

irie : APAAA... KITA JADIM OB? halloooo... kita cowok kece ya, masa suruh jadi pembokat?

Tokugawa : mbuh, kita juga ga mudeng(loo kok jadi begini?)

Oni : kita juga mboten ngertos(Apa lagi ini?)

Yamato: yaaaahhhhh nasib lah daripada g usah pada komplen, jalanin aja...

_*Yuzu send a post*_

Yuzu : besok dateng ya, ada interview buat para Buchou, kalo telat kontrak ente pade ane perpanjang 5 taon, pasport disita, uang disita, n ga gua balikin ke dunia Shintenipuri-sekian-

*Together Posting*

semua : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK...!

END of Posting-


End file.
